Nissan Infiniti Q45 Hearse (G50)
The Nissan Infiniti Q45 (or simply known as the Infiniti Q45 outside of Japan) is a large luxury sedan in the Choro-Q series; the version of the G50 model in Choro-Q Park is a special hearse model. Real life info The Q45 was introduced in 1989 as a 1990 model as one of two vehicles of the newly-launched Infiniti brand, which was Nissan's luxury car division that primarily sold cars in North America (initially). The Q45 is a large, luxurious sedan powered by a 4.5-liter VH45DE V8 engine producing 276 hp (the most horsepower allowed by Japanese-market cars) and 292 lb/ft of torque, mated to a 4-speed automatic transmission. Q45s also have a viscous limited-slip differential (VLSD), as well as leather seats and various high-tech gadgets inside the car. Three models were offered: the base model, the Q45t, and the Q45a. The Q45t and Q45a feature front and rear multi-link suspension, 4-wheel steering, a rear stabilizer bar (the Q45a had a larger stabilizer bar), and a slightly smaller front sway bar; cosmetic features include a rear spoiler and BBS wheels. In 1991, full-active suspension was introduced on all models. The Q45 was revised in 1993, with the steering ratio changed to 17:1 (except the Q45t, which maintained its 15.1:1 steering ratio), the ratios for first and second gears were lowered, the suspension is smoother, and parts such as the transmission heat exchanger, camshaft timing chain guides, external automatic transmission fluid filter, disc injectors, and intake ports were improved. Cosmetic changes included fog lights, keyless remote, thicker window glass, auto-dimming rear view mirror, and dipping side mirrors (which lower when the car is in reverse). In 1994, the Q45's front fascia was revised as the Cloisonné insignia was replaced by a conventional front grille (the Cloisonné design deterred some buyers); chrome and woodgrain were added in the interior, cushier seats (the original seats were firm in comparison to the Q45's competitors). In 1995, the the full-active suspension and 15.1:1 steering ratios were discontinued on the Q45t. A year later, the Q45a was discontinued. Most Q45s were sold in North America. Japanese-market Q45s were sold as the Nissan Infiniti Q45 and were sold at Nissan Prince Stores; the Q45 shared a platform with the Nissan President (which was sold at Nissan Motor Stores). Infiniti sold the Q45 in Australia from 1991-1993 but it was withdrawn there due to limited sales. North American Q45s are left-hand drive while the Japanese and Australian models are right-hand drive. Choro-Q Park The Nissan Infiniti Q45 Hearse (G50) is a Stamina type vehicle and is body 10 in Choro-Q Park. CQPBIcon 10.jpg CQPB 10.jpg Notes * The Nissan Infiniti Q45 Hearse model featured in Choro-Q Park is the pre-facelift Buddhist hearse version; Buddhist hearses are one of two hearse types in Japan (the other being Western-style hearses), and the back of the hearse is built to resemble a Buddhist temple. This modification requires removal of the roof from the rear seats to the back, removal of the trunk lid, the removal of the rear and rear-side windows, and removal of interior parts including the rear seat, headliner area above the rear seat, door panels, and trunk liners. Appearances * Choro-Q Park Category:Vehicles Category:Japanese Vehicles